Naruto Kurosaki
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Kami give's Ichigo, Rukia, Hisana, and Byakuya a second chance, and they are assigned to protect Naruto, Kami assigns Ichigo and Rukia to be his parent's, while Byakuya and Hisana are assinged to be his aunt and uncle, how will Konoha receat to the new Naruto? NarutoXShirayuki, IchigoXRukia, and ByakuyaXHisana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 1 of Naruto Kurosaki! Let's get started!**

Chapter 1

Ichigo was floating in mid air and he looked around and saw nothing but blackness around him "Where the hell am I?" Ichigo wonder.

**"You are in my world, Ichigo Kurosaki" A dark voice said.**

Ichigo's eye's widen "Where are you! Show yourself!" Ichigo says as he looked around.

**"Do not worry, I am not an enemy, I just want to have a talk with you and your friends" The voice said.**

"A talk with me and my friends?" Ichigo asked confused.

**"Yes, I want to have a talk with you, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hisana Kuchiki" The voice said.**

'The whole Kuchiki family?' Ichigo thought then asked "Wait their not even here so how can you talk to them?"

**"Do not worry, they should be here...Now" The voice said as Rukia, Byakuya, and Hisana appered.**

'Where the hell are we?" Rukia asked as she looked around then she saw Ichigo "Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she went towards Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled in relief and shock.

**"Good, it seems that your all here, now let's get started on what I wanted to talk to you about, but first let me introduce myself, my name is Kami, and I am the one who had brought you here" Kami says as she appered before them.**

"So, what is it that you want to discuss?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Kami.

**"I wanted to discuss something with you four and it invloes a child who has no parents" Kami says as she opend a little portle and it shows a little boy runing from an angry mob.**

"He has no parent? No one to look after him?" Hisana asked as she watched the boy run away.

**"No, his parents died when he was young, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Kami says as she looked at Ichigo, and Ruka.**

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Kami as he watched the kid.

**"I want you two to become the kid's parent's since he doesn't know who his real parennt's are, he was a year old when his parent's died" Kami explained.**

"If they are become the kid's parent's, then what about us?" Byakuya asked.

**"You and Hisana well become the kid's aunt and uncle" Kami says as she turned to Byakuya and Hisana.**

"Wait, so Me and Rukia are the kid's parent's now?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Kami.

**"Yes, and he does have a name, his name is Naruto, he's the holder of the Nine Tails Fox" Kami says sadly.**

"...He has a Demon inside of him?" Rukia asked as she looked at Naruto, who was scared.

**"Yes, he didn't ask for it thought, you see his father Minato Namikaze put the Demon inside his own son when he was just a year old, his mother Kushina Uzumaki didn't agree to this, but her husband said that there was no other choice" Kami explained.**

"Why that bastard! I'll kill him for what he did!" Ichigo said.

**"Calm down Ichigo," Kami says as Ichigo calmed down "Kushina also wanted to hurt him for what he did to her son, but she realized she would die because of the blood she lost during the fight with Madara Uchiha" Kami says.**

"So what are we standing here for?! Let's go save him!" Ichigo says as Byakuya, Rukia, and Hisana nodded in agreement.

**"Alright, I will send you there now, good luck" Kami says as she transported Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Hisana to Konoha.**

*In Konoha*

"Get back here Demon!" A villager yelled.

"W-What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked as he was runing.

"You killed our family you brat! We will avenge their death's by killing you!" Another villaget yelled.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A voice yelled, and the villager's backed up as a black-red attack came their way, but it hit a tree as it passed them.

"W-What the hell was that?" A villager asked with wide eyes.

Naruto also looked as two men and two women appered in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Another vilager asked as four people came to Naruto's rescue.

"Our name's don't concern you, and for why were here, we are here to protect this child" Byakuya says as he looked at the villager's.

The villager's backed up a little bit becasue of Byakuya's spirit energy went up.

"Tell us, why would you harm this child?" Hisana asked.

"Because he's a Demon!" A villager said.

Rukia looked over at Naruto who looked back at her, Rukia smiled then looked at the villager's "You are a bunch of moron's, all I see here is a child who is wanted someone to love him, all you idiot's do is trying to kill him" Rukia says.

"I will kill you were you stand if you don't get away from here!" Ichigo said, no one moved "Alright then, you asked for it" Ichigo says as he ran at the villager's then stabed Zangetsu to a villager, then the villager who got stabed falled to the ground, and the other villager's looked at Ichigo in horror then fled.

Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Hisana looked at Naruto who backed up "Please! I didn't do anything I swear! Please don't hurt me!" Naruto says.

Ichigo growled at the villager's stupidity, Rukia looked at Naruto with sad eye's, Byakuya wanted to kill the person who lead this place, Hisana scooped Naruto into her arms.

"Don't worry little one, we are not here to hurt you, could you tell us where your hospital is here so we can get you fixed up?" Hisana asked.

"I-I'm not allowed to be in hospital's" Naruto says.

"Well, we are going to change that Naru-kun, now can you please point to us where your hospital is?" Rukia asked gently, Naruto noded and he pointed to where the Konoha hospital was, Ichigo and the other's started to walk there to teach the nurse's a lesson.

*With Hiruzen*

"Sir! Naruto Uzumaki has been attacked by a mob once again!" A ANBU said as he appered.

"What?! Take me to Naruto right now!" Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir!" The ANBU said as he took Hiruzen to Naruto.

*With Naruto, Ichigo, and the other's*

Ichigo and the other's entered the room and the nurse looked up "Hello how may I help you?' The nurse asked.

Rukia looked at the nurse and asked "We were wondering if you could treat this child? He is badly wounded"

The nurse looked at Naruto then said "I'm sorry, but kid's like him are not allowed here"

Ichigo grabed the nurse by the neck and said "Listen here you bitch, if you don't give Naruto treatment then I will kill you and the rest of the nurse's here, do you understand me?"

The nurse shook her head, Ichigo slamed her down back to the ground as she ran to get Naruto his bed.

*A few minute's later*

Naruto was in Rukia's arms, Ichigo was lend back against the wall, Byakuya was sitting in a chair, Hisana was sitting next to Naruto, and Rukia.

The nurse finally came with Naruto's bed, Rukia puts Naruto on the bed and the nurse starated to treat him.

Hiruzen came in and saw four people then he saw Naruto in a bed "Who are you?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at Ichigo.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hisana Kuchiki, and we wanted to talk with you, since you are the leader of this place" Ichigo says as he looked at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nods and says "Before we do, who are the Naruto's parent's?"

"Me and Rukia are his parent's, while Byakuya and Hisana are his aunt and uncle" Ichigo says.

"Me and Ichigo will talk with you while Byakuya and Hisana looks after Naruto" Rukia says as she got up.

"Good, follow me" Hiruzen says as he, Ichigo, and Rukia left.

*In Hiruzen's office*

"Now what was it that you wanted to talke abou-" Hiruzen got cut off as Ichigo grabed and and slamed him to the wall.

"Listen to me Hiruzen" Ichigo says "You well tell us about his godparent's and afterward's you while send them a letter"

Hiruzen gulps then nods "What do you want to know?" Hiruzen asks as Ichigo let go of him.

"Who was his godmather and godfather?" Rukia asks as she sat down.

"Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya" Hiruzen says.

"Do they know that Naruto's alive?" Ichigo asks as he lend on a wall.

"No, they left when he was a year old" Hiruzen says.

"Well, send them a letter and tell them to come here, now" Rukia says.

"Alright, I will do that, is there anything else?" Hiruzen asks.

"No, that is all" Ichigo says as he and Rukia left.

*In the main room*

Ichigo and Rukia walked in and Ichigo asked "How is he?"

Hisana looked up and said "He's fine, he just need's a little rest and he should be ready to leave"

"Alright, now we just have to wait for his godmother, and godfather" Rukia says as she sat down.

*With Tsunade and Jiraiya*

"Damn that Hiruzen!" A girl growled.

"Hime, clam down, I'm sure sensei has a good explantion" A man said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jiraiya!" Tsunade says.

Jiraiya gulps "Look Hime. I'm also worried about Naruto too but can't we take a brake? We have been runing ever since he sent us the letter" Jiraiya says.

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and she grabs him and started to go to Konoha at full speed.

"MOMMY!" Jiraiya yelled as he was between Tsunade as she went full speed.

**A/N That's Chapter 1! Will Jiraiya survive? How will Naruto receat when he sees hid godmother and godfather after a few years? Fin out in the next Chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo and the others were waiting for Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Where the hell are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I'm sure they will be here any minute" Rukia said.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?" Ichigo asked.

Before Rukia could answer Tsunade came in with Jiraiya on her back.

"Are you the one they call Tsunade?" Byakuya asked.

"I am, who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, the is Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya said.

"Who's he?" Ichigo asked.

"The idiot that is on my back is named Jiraiya" Tsunade said.

"Ugh...you didn't have to drag me Tsunade!" Jiraiya said.

"How was I suposed to make you keep up with me?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you got me there, but, you didn't have to drag me damn it!" Jiraiya said.

"Shut up you moron!" Tsunade said.

"I wonder if they are like this all the time?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop.

"My guess is, yes they are" Hisana said as she was holding Naruto on her lap.

"Aunt Hisana? Who are they?" Naruto asked as he points at his godparents.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya looks at Naruto.

Tsunade then runs over to hug her godchild.

"I'm so sorry I left you Naruto! Can you ever forgive me?" Tsunade asked.

"Um...who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Kid, were you godparents, the one who is hugging you is you godmother, and I'm your godfather" Jiraiya said.

"Were you you all this time?" Naruto asked.

"We...thought you were dead when a certain Hokage told us" Jiraiya said.

"And this "certain Hokage" wouldn't be Sarutobi would it?" Rukia asked.

"It is, how do you know him?" Jiraiya asked.

"We had a little talk with him not too long ago" Ichigo said.

Then Sarutobi came and sees Tsunade and Jiraiya with Ichigo and the others.

"Speaking of the devil" Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya glares at him.

'Shit' Sarutobi thought.

Tsunade then punched Sarutobi to the end of the hall way.

Hisana had to cover Naruto's ears for what Tsunade and Jiraiya were about to say to Sarutobi.

"Why did you lie to us Sarutobi?!" Tsunade asked.

"I-I didn't know you two would be here so soon, Tsunade, Jiraiya" Sarutobi said as he tried to get up but failed.

"Cut the bull shit Sensei, wait no, _Sarutobi" _Jiraiya corrected.

"I was going to tell you the truth! It was just" Sarutobi went silent after that.

"Was just what Sarutobi? You wanted to lie to us in order to protect Minato's will? Didn't you ever think what Kushina would say to this?" Tsunade asked.

"...No..." Sarutobi said.

"You know, you are on sick old man, you are not going to be Hokage anymore" Tsunade said.

"W-What are you talking about Tsunade?" Sarutobi.

"What I'm talking about, is that, _I _will be the Hokage now" Tsunade said.

"What? Why you Tsuande? I thought you hated to take place as Hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

"I will do a much better job at being Hokage then _you _Sarutobi" Tsunade said.

"But-" Sarutobi was cut off.

"Get out of here, and never come here again, or else I will have the gaurds kill you" Tsunade said.

"You can't do this to me Tsunade!" Sarutobi said.

"I can, and I will, gaurds!" Tsunade said.

Two gaurds came up.

"Yes Lady Tsuande?" The first guard asked.

"Get this fool out of our sight" Tsunade said.

"Right away, Ma'am" The second guard said.

The two guards grab and drag Sarutobi away.

Tsunade looks at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Come with me" Tsunade said as she went to the Hokage's office.

Ichigo and Rukia followed.

*Hokage's office*

"Take a seat" Tsunade said as she sat down in the Hokage's chair.

Ichigo and Rukia did what they were told.

"I assume you will be Naruto's gaurdians from now on?" Tsunade asked.

Both Ichigo and Rukia nod.

"I see, what of the other two?" Tsunade asked.

"Hisana and Byaukya will be the kid's aunt and uncle" Ichigo answered.

Tsunade noded.

"What that all, Hokage-sama?" Rukia asked.

"Just one more thing, well Naruto become a Shinigami?" Tsunade asked.

"We are going to train him to become one so that he can protect himself in the future battles" Ichigo said.

"Okay, well you let me know on how his training is?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll tell you every 2 months" Rukia said.

"Okay, that is all, you are free to go" Tsunade said as he turned towards the window.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were about to walk out but was stoped.

"Oh, by the way, here is your key for your new house" Tsunade said as she handed them the key to the house.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Ichigo said as he put it in his pocket.

"You may leave" Tsunade said.

Ichigo and Rukia left Tsunade be.

'I hope Naruto will be fine with his powers as a Shinigami' Tsunade thought.

*In the hallway*

"Well? How did it go?" Hisana asked.

"We are now Naruto's parents" Rukia said.

"So, he's a Kurosaki now?" Byakuya asked.

"You have a problem with it?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all" Byakuya said.

"If Renji were here he would be pissed" Ichigo whispers to Rukia.

Rukia noded in agreement.

Naruto started to wake up.

"Hey, kid" Ichigo said.

"Hey" Naruto said as he yawns.

"What? No hug?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, me and Ichigo are now your mommy and daddy" Rukia said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Naruto asked.

"Thats right" Ichigo said.

Naruto ran up to hug them boht.

"I now have a mommy and daddy!" Naruto said excited.

Ichigo chuckles as Rukis giggles.

"We are going to be training you when you get older and when you are in the academy" Ichigo said.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

Rukia grabs her new son and puts him in her arms.

"Why don't we go to our new house?" Rukia said.

"All right, lets get going" Ichigo said as the four left the Hokage building.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, I've been super busy ever since June 5th, but the good news is, I'm an uncle now ^^ anyway, let's begin Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"Naruto! It's time to get up!" Naruto's Mother, Rukia yelled.

Naruto yawned as he got up.

"All right! I'm up!" Naruto said.

"Good. Now hurry and get youself ready for school! Your Father is all ready there!" Rukia said.

"Tch, school. Well at least Dad's a Chunin, so I won't have to worry about being on a different Team" Naruto mumbles to himself.

_"You may not be on your Father's Team though, Naruto" Naruto's sword, Sode no Shirayuki said._

"Please, Dad is the strongest Ninja there is. Besides, I've been training with Uncle Byakuya when Mom gave me you, Shirayuki" Naruto said.

_"True. Let's just hope we don't get on the same team as that Uchiha or Haurno" Shirayuki said._

"You got that right" Naruto said.

*Downstairs*

"You got everything?" Rukia asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I got everything, Mom" Naruto said.

Rukia kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay. Then have a nice day and tell your Father I said I love him" Rukia said.

"Will do" Naruto said as he ran off.

Rukia sighed.

"He is so much like you, Ichigo..." Rukia said to herself.

*With Naruto*

As Naruto got inside the Academy, kids started talking about him.

"Hey, look. It's Kurosaki" One said.

"Tch. How did Iruka-sensei pass an idoit like him?" Another asked.

Naruto sighed.

'I swear. Everyday they all ways talk about me. If they say anything about my Family. Their dead' Naruto thought to himself.

"Have you heard about his stupid Family? I even heard that his weak-ass Father made it to Chunin!" Another one said.

If you haven't seen Naruto pissed, this is the time.

"That's it!" Naruto said.

Naruto then grabed him, and was about to throw him at a wall.

Iruka then walked in.

"Al right everyone, calm down. And Naruto, sit down" Iruka said.

Naruto put him down.

"You got lucky" Naruto growled as he went over to his seat.

Iruka sighed at him.

"All right, it is now time to give out the names for your Teams, first off..." Iruka said.

*10 minutes later*

"...Team 7, Naruto Kurosaki..." Iruka said.

Naruto looked at him.

"Sakura Haruno..." Iruka said.

Slam!

Everyone turned, and saw Naruto slamed his head onto the table.

'Damn it! I swear to god...if the last one is Uchiha, I am gonna...' Naruto thought to himself.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said.

Slam!

Once again, Naruto has slamed his head on the table.

'Damn it! All right, last chance. Pick Dad to be our sensei!' Naruto thought to himself.

"And your sensei is, Ichigo Kurosaki" Iruka said.

'Yes! Score!' Naruto thought to himself.

*After the pick-out's*

Naruto was looking out the window waiting for his Father to come.

Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto looked at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke said as he looked away.

'Tch. Dumb-ass...' Naruto thought to himself.

Ichigo then came in.

"Team 7?" Ichigo asked.

They nodded.

"Meet me on the roof" Ichigo said as he disappered.

*On the roof*

"All right, now that we're here, why not tell us about yourself's?" Ichigo asked.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"You know, your dreams, future, things like that" Ichigo said.

"can you teach us, sensei? I'm not sure how you do it" Sakura said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Idiot" Naruto said.

Sakura glares at him.

"All right. Let's all calm down. I'll begin. As you know, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. My likes are, my friends, my family, and training. My dream is to be stronger then Hokage-sama himself. And my future, is to beat a certin someone" Ichigo said.

Naruto chuckled to himself.

'He must be talking about Uncle Byakuya' Naruto thought to himself.

Ichigo pointed as his son.

"All right, it's your turn, Naruto" Ichigo said.

"Right. My name is Naruto Kurosaki. My likes are my friends, my family, my aunt and uncle, my sword, and training. My dream is to become stronger then you, Dad. And my future is to become a stronger Shinigami then Uncle Byakuya" Naruto said.

Ichigo nodded then pointed to Sakura.

"Your turn, pinky" Ichigo said.

"My name is Sakura Haurno. My likes *Giggle* my dream is to... *Giggle* and my future is *Giggle" Sakura said.

Ichigo and Naruto sighed.

'Fangirl' They both thought.

Ichigo then pointed to Sasuke.

"And finally, it's you turn. Duck-butt" Ichigo said.

Sasuke growls at the nickname.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And my only goal is to kill a certin someone..." Sasuke said.

Ichigo and Naruto looked at him.

'He must be talking about Itachi...' Ichigo thought to himself.

"All right, we are going to do a bell test tomorrow morning, let us all get some sleep for tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat any food for breakfeast, you'll just throw it up, anyway" Ichigo said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, while Naruto thought to himself what he should eat.

Ichigo looked at him, and smiled. He knew that his son is the only one that is going to eat breakfeast.

"Come on, Naruto. It's time for us to get home" Ichigo said.

"Right" Naruto said.

Ichigo and Naruto then left the two alone.

*Kurosaki household*

"Rukia, we're home!" Ichigo said as they came in the front door.

Rukia looked at them and smiled.

"How did it go?" Rukia asked.

"Everything went fine. Though we did get Uchiha and Haurno on the Team" Ichigo said.

Rukia sighed.

"Why did it have to be _their _kids?" Rukia asked.

"No idea. But one thing is for sure, they won't be eating any breakfeast tomorrow morning" Ichigo said.

Rukia giggled at him.

"You told them not to eat, did you?" Rukia asked.

"Why not? Their the ones who always listen to their sensei's" Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded at that.

"Your right about that" Rukia said.

"Hey, Mom. What's for dinner?" Naruto asked.

Rukia turned to him, and smiled.

"It's on the table. And don't eat mine or your Father's food, all right?" Rukia asked.

Naruto grinned.

"I'll try not to" Naruto said as he went towards the table.

Ichigo chuckled, as Rukia sighed.

"He is so much like you, Ichigo" Rukia said.

"You think?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, he's like you when you eat with your Family" Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed as he recalls his Family.

"Your talking about Yuzu, Karin, and Dad. Aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Rukia asked.

"I thought you were talking about you, Byakuya, and Hisana" Ichigo said.

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I talk about my Brother and Sisiter?" Rukia asked.

"Well, when we were in Karakura, you would never stop talking about them" Ichigo said.

Rukia put a finger on her chin.

"Did I?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. You wouldn't stop talking about them when we were together" Ichigo said.

Rukia blinked as she remembered.

"I see. Sorry about that" Rukia said.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, come on. Let's get to our dinner before Naruto eat's it" Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded her head.

The two then went to the table to eat.

**A/N Finally done! Once again, sorry about the wait! And I thank thoughs who have waited this long. And thanks for all the support this far! Until next time!**


End file.
